


The Domestic Life

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Ron is scared of Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after 7th book, but before the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, come on Hermione, just a peck.”</p>
<p>“Ronald,” Hermione said sternly but it was no use against Ron’s persistent puppy dog look, “fine.” The peck was more like a snogging session that lasted until the doorbell rang. “Ron! Stop it they’re here.” </p>
<p>“Who cares?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Life

“Hermione!” the high pitched yell came from the bathroom of the apartment.

“Ron! What’s wrong?” Hermione asked as she ran down the hallway, “Ron?” When she opened the door she had to stifle her laughter. Ron stood on the toilet with a panicked expression on his face as a black spider skittered across the floor. “mphf, hm, oh, hmhm, Ron, dear, pfft.”

“Stop it Hermione! It’s not funny! Just get rid of it already!”

“Alright, alright,” she giggled out. She flicked her wand to transport the spider outside. “There you go Ronald, all gone.”

“Thank you Hermione,” he said jumping off the toilet and the wrapping her in a hug he said into her hair, “I love you.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now hurry up and finish getting ready, Ginny and Harry should be here any minute.” She untangled herself, patted him on the shoulder, and then left the spider free bathroom. Well she tried to leave the bathroom but Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. “Ron, let go!”

“Ah, come on Hermione, just a peck.”

“No!”

“Please?”

“Ronald,” Hermione said sternly but it was no use against Ron’s persistent puppy dog look, “fine.” The peck was more like a snogging session that lasted until the doorbell rang. “Ron! Stop it they’re here.” 

“Who cares?” he said kissing her neck.

“Honestly, Ron!” Hermione started whacking him, “Get off!”

“Alright! Bloody hell! Ease off!” Ron said letting go of Hermione to protect his head.

“Now hurry up and get ready!” Hermione said storming off, her bushy brown hair waving behind her. 

Ron stared after her for a moment, “Blamey she’s beautiful,” he murmured before turning to finish up in the bathroom. As he was leaving the small room he heard Hermione squeal in excitement then she started yelling down the hall for Ron. 

“Ron! Ron! Get out here! You have to hear this!”

“I’m comin’!” Ron found his best mate, sister, and love all grinning stupidly and standing in the middle of the hallway barely inside the front door, “You could at least let them in, Hermione, before you start yelling.”

They ignored the comment and Ginny walked over to her brother and grasped his hands, “Ron, you’re going to be an uncle.”

Ron stared down at his little sister’s elated face than over to his best mate’s stupid grin, “Bloody hell Harry, who gave you permission to knock up my baby sister?”

“Ron, you prat! Why can’t you just say congratulations like a normal person?” Ginny scowled at him her cheeks turning red in annoyance. 

Ron replied by wrapping his sister in a tight hug, “I was only joking. Congratulations Ginny.” He pulled away and then announced, “This calls for toast! Hermione, what do we have in the cabinet? And do we have any butter beer for the one expecting?”

They moved to the kitchen Ron slapping Harry on the back as they went. Once they were all settled around the small table with their drinks Ron proposed a toast, “To the new parents to be! Hopefully their bad habits won’t rub off on the kids!”

“Ron!” Hermione glared at him.

“Alright, alright, may it be a healthy, bouncing, ball of joy!”

“Cheers!” they all said clinking their glasses together and taking a drink.

“So, how did Molly take it,” Hermione asked.

“s’bout as well as you’d expect. Lots of tears and she nearly crushed the both of us. Dad just stood there and beamed,” Ginny replied off handily. “Teddy’s reaction was the best though.”

Harry laughed at the memory and said, “When we told him he ran over to Ginny and said to her belly, ‘Come out and play baby.’”

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Hermione gushed, “speaking of Teddy where did you leave him tonight? Aren’t the Tonks still on vacation and Molly and Arthur out for the night?”

“Oh, he’s over at Bill and Fleur’s. He loves to play with Victoire. Says she’s the prettiest baby his ever seen,” Ginny said, “We keep telling him she’s the only baby he’s ever really seen, but he still insists.”

“Shouldn’t we be going if we’re going to make our dinner reservation?” Harry asked. 

“Right,” Hermione whisked away their glasses with her wand and they headed out the door.

They had a nice dinner at a muggle establishment Hermione liked and caught up with each other. 

Ron was disappointed with the drinks that were offered and asked Hermione, “Why are we at a muggle establishment again?”

“We’re here so we can have a dinner without being interrupted by someone who recognizes us.”

“Oh,” was all he replied. Hermione was always thinking three steps ahead, and he had to admit it was pleasant to go through an evening without having someone come over to ask for a picture or something else similarly stupid. The evening went by amicable as the four friends enjoyed each other’s company laughing at jokes and making jokes about how Ginny and Harry would parent their child. When they were done eating Harry and Ginny accompanied Ron and Hermione home so they could apparate back to their place.

That night, as Hermione sat in bed reading a book and Ron lay sprawled out next to her as had become their routine, Ron mumbled something into his pillow. 

“What?” Hermione asked.

“What do you think they’ll name their kid?” Ron asked again this time turning his head toward her so the words weren’t muffled. 

“Well Harry’s not real creative and Ginny, well she is the one that named Pigwidgeon so who knows,” she shrugged.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” There was a moment of silence as Hermione went back to reading, “Hermione?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to marry me?”

“You mean actually make it legal?” Hermione’s voice had laughter in it.

“Yeah.”

“You’re not just asking this because Harry beat you to the punch twice now, are you?”

“No,” he said quickly and when Hermione raised an eyebrow at him he added, “well that’s part of it, but I really do want to marry you Hermione.”

“Do you now?” she asked sarcastically. In response Ron wiggled himself over so he was lying across Hermione’s legs and staring up at her. Hermione marked her place in her book and then set it down on the side table. “Is there more to this proposal Ronald?”

“Yeah, well short of,” Ron was giving her the puppy dog eyes again, “It’s just, after hearing about Ginny and my new nephew or niece to be, I don’t know, I want to make one with you.” 

“You want to marry me so I can have your baby?” She crossed her arms, “your proposal is not getting better.”

“But that is the proper order of things, isn’t it?” Ron pleaded. He didn’t want to start a fight and he definitely didn’t want to get Hermione mad. He was dead serious about wanting to marry her. He’d loved the woman in front of him probably since their third year at Hogwarts. Although, admittedly, he hadn’t realized it at the time, however, since it had taken so long he sure as bloody hell wasn’t going let her say no. So he upped the puppy dog eyes.

“Ron, that’s playing dirty,” she said covering her eyes, “don’t look at me like that.” Ron reached up and pulled her hands down holding them tenderly in his. His face became as serious as he could possibly make it.

“Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me? Please?”

Hermione sat staring down at the red head she watched grow from a gangly awkward boy to a man who was still awkward, but she loved him and she wouldn’t have him any other way. 

She sighed and said, “Yes Ron, I’ll marry you.” She leaned down and kissed the grinning fool in front of her. “Besides who else could deal with you.” 

“Is that so?” Ron propped himself up enough so that their heads were now level.

“Yeah it is,” she replied as Ron reached over her for the light and switched it off. He gently turned her face towards him and kissed her.

“I love you, Hermione,” He kissed her again only more passionately this time. Well it was snogging actually.

When there was a pause Hermione whispered back, “I love you too.”

Fin

By the way Crookshanks lives with them but is out hunting mice at the moment. He’s a smart cat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site. If you liked it leave a comment.


End file.
